School Sets
The school is where Barney & Friends took place from Season 1 until Season 6 (1992-2002). Despite the continuity of the series remaining the same, the look of the school has changed drastically throughout the First Generation until keeping to one basic look by the start of the Second Generation. An early version debuted in Barney Goes to School with some props which would later be used for the series. Season 1 (1992) The school set is the most basic here. The playground itself is smaller and almost typical, including a swingset with a slide and a sliding pole. On the other side is a tire swing, a tree stump, and a bench. Inside, the classroom is fairly small, possessing an almost homemade appearance, as many of its materials are created for use in actual schools and can be store bought. Classroom Season 1.jpg Barney playground Season 1 (2).jpg Barney playground season 1.jpg BarneySeason1Playground.jpg C65B83BD-D106-425C-AB06-87D1979C6950.jpeg Season 2 (1993) The setting is fairly similar to Season 1, except the playground has gotten larger, removing the swingset, bench, and tire swing. In their place is a new platform playset with a suspension bridge. The classroom has become more spacious than its Season 1 counterpart with its furniture and supplies closer to the walls, making it appear more organized. It is also repainted in a darker gray, Season 2-0.jpg Season 2 (1).jpg Barney-and-Friends-Season-2-Episode-4-Red-Blue-and-Circles-Too-.jpg|Barney and the kids singing "Old Brass Wagon" Season 3 (1995) The exterior of the school building is the same as the first two seasons. The playground is given a complete overhaul, looking nothing like its previous counterparts. It has become more spacious and a lookout platform is added to the playset from the previous season, making it look more like a real schoolyard. The classroom, as well, is given a complete overhaul, looking nothing like its previous counterparts and somewhat less like a real classroom. It has become more spacious with a platform in the back right corner and fluorescent lights between the walls and the ceiling. The treehouse is also seen for the first time. Bandicam 2015-07-22 10-33-30-576.jpg Bandicam 2015-07-22 10-40-42-566.jpg TreehouseArea.jpg S3Classroom.jpg Seasons 4-6 (1997-2002) The school, playground, and tree house all get updated: The school doors change from orange-brown to green; the windows have a green trim rather than white; and it now has a wheelchair ramp. Unlike previous seasons, the classroom is no longer arranged by centers. The playground gets more plants, and a red bench surrounds a tree. However, the bench is not there when these sets first appeared in Barney's Musical Scrapbook. The fences have also changed to green rail fences. The treehouse also gets renovated. In the back of the tree house, there is a huge round table and a ship wheel. In the front of the tree house, there are benches that look out to the outside deck of the tree house.In addition, a lookout is added to the treehouse. There are stairs that lead up to the look out, and a slide that connects from the lookout to the back of the tree house. BarneyS4Classroom.jpg SchoolLibrary.jpg BarneyTreehouseInteriorSeason4-2.png BarneyTreehouseInteriorSeason4.png TreehouseStairs.PNG S4TreehouseInteriorStairs.PNG S4TreehouseInterior.PNG S4Playground.PNG S4TreehouseSketch.PNG|An early sketch for the treehouse TreehouseStairsWorkinProgress2.PNG|The treehouse stairs before they were finished TreehouseStairsWorkinProgress.PNG|Another picture of the work in progress treehouse stairs Category:Locations Category:Places